Break the Ice
by Vernydog92
Summary: Before the events of Paper Mario, Bowser had to round up some of the most powerful creatures to stop the plumber from reaching his castle.  The Crystal King didn't seem to have a choice in aiding the Koopa King.  *drabble*


_Author's Note: _I love this villain in Paper Mario. There is no freaking fan-fiction for the Crystal King, and I decided to change that! Enjoy this drabble! :)

_Rating: _**K+**

_Warning: _None really . . . maybe a little OCness. I made Bowser a little more ferocious because he just needs to be.

* * *

**Break the Ice**

Panic spread across the Crystal Kingdom, as fire melted the once beautiful land. The kind of all Koopa's had sent his army to persuade the ruler to join his side. All of his Koopa army was setting the kingdom a blaze. Bowser floated high above the kingdom watching the once sparkling buildings become puddles of nothing. The crystal people ran in every direction screaming as their homes became nothing. The Koopa King waited patiently for the creature he was truly after.

The people of the land ran for their lives as the fire began to surround them from all sides. Then like clockwork there was a sudden gust of cold wind, and some of the fire was put out. The people reached up to their king who was flying through the sky. He landed on the ground with his sapphire crystal crown sparkling with the light of the fire. His yellow eyes narrowed, and his icy blue robe fluttered in the cold breeze. Bowser smile with all of his spiny teeth, and began to float down in his balloon. He floated in front of the king, and motioned for some of his Koopa Troopa's over.

"Ahh, Crystal King . . . just who I want to see." Bowser growled.

The King stood in front of his people trying to protect them.

"You are not welcome here Bowser . . . you know that!" The King roared.

"I'm here, and now for my offer."

"What offer?" The king questioned rather angry. "You only offer us grief monster!"

"You can't talk to the great King Bowser like that!" Kamek growled.

"Silence!" Bowser roared.

All grew quiet, but the Crystal King was not phased by the anger of the evil lizard. Bowser grew close to the king's face, but wasn't really sure where it was. The invisibility was rather irritating to the Koopa.

"You will do what I say crystal fool, or I will melt you and your people." Bowser hissed.

"Leave my people be, and leave this land!" The King ordered.

"Oh I will once you aid me in destroying Mario . . . hehehe . . . "

"What!"

"You are the strongest of the element wizards, and that is why my king needs you." Kamek explained

"I will not aid your evil plan Bowser . . . be gone!"

The Koopa King was losing his patience quickly, and he gritted his teeth. He reached out with his mighty claw, and took ahold of the Crystal King's throat. It wasn't an easy feat because the man was invisible. The evil King Bowser roared as loud as he could in the rulers face, and gave a stare down.

"You will do as I say . . . if you don't I will destroy everything!" Bowser growled. "I will destroy your kingdom!"

"I would do as the king says." Kamek said with a smirk.

"You wouldn't want anyone to get hurt . . . would you?"

"N-n-no . . ." The Crystal King struggled to say against the grip around his neck.

"Then do as I say fool . . ." The king nodded, and Bowser released his throat.

"Only if you leave this land, and leave my people be." The king said sternly.

"Fine . . . I don't care." Bowser chided.

"Just take care of Mario when he gets here."

"Very well."

"Oh, and if you fail . . . I will be back."

Bowser grinned with his spiny teeth, and then motioned for his troops to retreat. He gave a chiding wave to the Crystal King before they left the land. The king worried for his people, and he knew how powerful Mario was. If he could not destroy the plumber he knew his land would never be left in peace. He narrowed his yellow eyes knowing he had no choice, but to destroy the hero. All though he didn't want to.

* * *

_Hurray for mindless Mario villain drabbles! Enjoy this randomness!_


End file.
